


Is You Is or Is You Ain't My Baby?

by DrJekyl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1940's, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Series, Drabbles, F/F, Fake Marriage, Manhattan Project, Mutual Pining, Post World War II, Slow Burn, Soviet Spies AU, couch camp pining hearts, these two idiots wouldn't know a feeling if it bit them on the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJekyl/pseuds/DrJekyl
Summary: After a close call at the Military Ball nearly sees Peridot and Lapis caught in the act of espionage*, Peridot finds herself struggling to deal with her growing feelings for her very beautiful, very fake wife.   *so that's what the kids are calling it these days





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickYoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickYoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soviet Spies AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/244045) by Roman. 



> This story is unlikely to make much sense without having at least read the Military Ball section of the [Master AU](http://romans-art.tumblr.com/post/150616433414/lapidot-soviet-spies-au-masterpost).
> 
> The [background given so far](http://romans-art.tumblr.com/post/150629011114/garnet-amethyst-and-pearl-all-work-at-los) for Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Rose in this AU is a bit vague.  For the purposes of this little series, Garnet, Pearl and Rose all served in the first World War in some capacity.  Pearl lied about her age to enlist at fourteen, and is in her 40's at this time.  Garnet didn’t need to lie, and is in her early 50′s.  Amethyst was born a couple of years after WWI ended, and is in her mid to late 20′s, and was recruited by Rose directly from college.

 

**Sunday**

* * *

For once, Lapis was the one to make breakfast.  

The coffee was burnt, and so were the eggs, but Peridot pretended not to notice.  She’d eaten worse – far worse - things on the Front, including a whole two weeks spent on K-rations.  And if she spent the whole morning with her nose buried in the paper, there’d be no way Lapis could tell that Peridot had spent the entire night wide awake, staring at the ceiling, trying and failing to not think about the way Lapis’ hand had gripped, tangled tight in her hair, like she wasn’t acting at all.

 

* * *

  **Monday**

* * *

“Big weekend, huh, Dottie?”

Amethyst, leering, was in one of her more annoying moods.  Peridot glared.  

“I’ve asked you not to call me that.  Repeatedly.”

“Cool down, baby Jane! We _all_ saw you leave the ball early.”

“You… you did?” she stammered, suddenly wide awake, another sleepless night be damned.  “We, we, uh-“

“Looked like you’d been havin’ _fun_.  Can’t blame ya.  I’d’ve ditched the ball for a weekend of _lurve_ too if I had a looker like your Lapis.  

“Anyway, just sayin’, my lab’s gotta cot if you need.”

Amethyst winked. Peridot blushed to the roots of her hair.

 

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

Peridot bent over to remove her leg.  Behind her, the bed dipped with Lapis’ weight.  

“We need to be more careful,” Lapis said.  “We were nearly caught.”

“Yes. And people noticed us leaving early. We were lucky that my colleagues are hopeless romantics.  They assumed we were in a rush to get home to have sex.  Joke’s on them, right..?”

Peridot tried to sound matter-of-fact, as if her ears weren’t burning.

“Right.  It’s… _good_ that we’re selling the marriage so well.”

“Very good. This fake marriage thing is easy.”

“Yes.  I... I’m going to sleep now.”

“Oh.  Ok.”

  

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

Lapis changed in front of her all the time.  Peridot had stopped turning her back after the first month. Which meant if she started again, it would seem odd.  Which meant Lapis would ask questions.  Which meant Peridot would have to _explain_.

The day dress went. Then the bra.  Her panties.  Lapis’ hips, buttocks were fuller now: an American diet.  She had dimples in the small of her back.  Then the nightgown was on, thin straps a cage for the scar that marked her a survivor too.

Lapis turned around, caught her _staring_. Blushed.

“What?”

This wasn’t going to work.

 

* * *

**Thursday**

* * *

“Are you alright in there?”

“Fine!” Peridot shouted back.  “Just… need… a minute!”

If she wasn’t fine now, she would be soon.

Peridot’d never had much of a libido, but it did exist.  Lack of privacy meant it had been neglected for some months now.   _Of course_ it had latched onto Lapis.  She was beautiful, and strong, and _here_.

The solution was genius in its simplicity.  Things would go back to normal.

Peridot balanced, re-braced against the shower wall, bit her lip.  

_Lapis’ eyes, half-lidded and dark; her cheeks, breasts flushed.  Her hand, fisting in Peridot’s hair, tugging her head…_

 

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

Family Dinner was down by one.

“Where’s Pearl?”

Pearl was Plan A for avoiding Lapis for the night without arousing suspicion.  Their last game of _Go_ had taken four hours.

“Pearl’s got a girlfriend!” Steven announced.  Starry-eyed, he bounced on the spot.

“Yeah, Pearl met a BAM from the motor pool at the Ball,” Amethyst confirmed, grinning.  “Guess you were too busy _making time_ to notice.”

Peridot blushed at the implication.

“Oh.  Well.  Good for her.”

“Yeah, they’ve gone to the movies!  I think she might finally be getting over mom!”

“Steven,” Garnet warned, “that’s enough.  Go set the table for dinner.”

Peridot didn’t pay much attention through dinner.  The empty chair bothered her for reasons that weren’t hard to articulate, weren’t very nice. Pearl, a skinny, shell-shocked retread who’d spent a decade mooning over her old commander, had a girlfriend.  And she, Peridot, young and gifted and selfless, had a fake marriage she wished was real, and a traitor’s cell waiting if anyone worked out it wasn’t.

Lapis’ hand touched her thigh.  Peridot started.

“Are you alright?”

Peridot looked at her, at Pearl’s empty seat, at the laughing trio of Garnet, Amethyst and Steven.

She felt sick.

“I’m fine.”

 

* * *

**Saturday**

* * *

She left home before dawn. She returned well after dark.

Long days, working weekends had been nothing unusual for Oak Ridge.  Here, on the Hill, they were practically mandatory.  Even now, the race remained on, its intensity only slightly diminished by the end of overt conflict and the departure of certain luminaries. 'thermonuclear.The word looming large on everyone else’s mind: 

The only word on Peridot’s mind was _Lapis_.  Her rare smiles.  Her startlingly ungraceful laugh.  Her untameable hair, fanned out on her pillow while she slept, while Peridot watched from the doorway, silent, still and dreaming just as vividly.

 

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

A day of rest, the Lord decreed. Peridot, atheist, obliged, hiding at home from the desert heat.  Lapis just  _hid_ , reappearing only at dusk with a pronouncement it was time for their weekly Public Date.

Today that meant a walk down dusty streets to the radio station's door, where a people flocked.  A dance competition, with a week in a Bathtub Row house the prize.

Peridot stepped on Lapis’ feet more than once.  Lapis nearly dislocated Peridot’s shoulder with an attempted spin and unwise dip. 

They didn’t win.  Peridot didn’t care because Lapis, eyes shining, accepted her invitation to try again.

 

* * *

  **Monday**

* * *

Peridot, head in her hands, groaned.  

It was worse than ever.  Last night she’d actually had to get up and go try to sleep on the couch.  Had only s _ucceeded_ after giving in to the insistent urge for some silent self-indulgence.

It seemed like Lapis was actively taunting her now.  A kiss in unusual and dangerous circumstances was one thing. It’d happened before.  Dancing was different.  Dancing let Peridot touch her skin freely, hold her close, inhale her perfume.  When the dance turned slow, she’d let her head rest on Lapis’ shoulder, the music, the crowd fading away.

Torture.  

Bliss.  

 

* * *

**Tuesday**

* * *

Amethyst threw herself onto Peridot’s desk.

“Ugggh, what’s _with_ everyone!?”

“What?”

“Garnet’s pissed about something, Pearl took  _two hours_ to notice that I ‘rearranged’ her bookshelves, and you’re _moping_.  What gives?”

“I’m not moping,” Peridot sulked.  

Was she really that obvious?

“Pfft.  It’s been, like, a week since I heard maniacal laughter.   _And_ you look like you haven’t slept inna year.”

Evidently, yes.

“Look,” Amethyst’s voice softened, “I get it if you don’t wanna talk right now, ‘specially if it’s about the O.A.O.  But you’re my friend, and, uh, I’m here for you.”

Now Peridot felt miserable _and_ guilty. 

_Great._

 

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

“Y-you wanted to see me?”

“Shut the door.”

Peridot swallowed hard but obeyed.  Garnet’s dressing-downs were legendary, and Peridot was increasingly certain she was about to receive her first.  But the best defence was a good offense; she could certainly manufacture a good excuse.

 “I can explain!  I _know_ it might’ve _looked_ like I-”

 Garnet held up her hand for silence.  Peridot, flushing, obeyed.

“Your work is suffering.” Garnet lowered her glasses.  Her eyes were different colours: blue, brown, piercing. ”Confront the problem head on.”

“But-!”

“I don’t want to see you in here again” The glasses went up.  “Dismissed.”

 

* * *

  **Thursday**

* * *

“You _know_ , it occurs to me that our marriage isn’t actually valid until it’s consummated.”

 No, no good.  Too… clinical.  

 “Hey Lapis, I’ve been thinking-“

 About, what? How she’d look with Peridiot’s head between her thighs?

 “Lapis, I like you.   _Like_ you, like you.”

 What was she, ten?  

 Peridot groaned, slumped forward, forehead touching the foggy mirror’s twin.

 “Lapis, I have feelings for you.  I didn’t mean for this to happen and I don’t expect you to reciprocate, but-“

 “Peridot!” The door shook.  “Hurry up!  You’re late for work!”

 Peridot sighed.  And she slept on the couch again that night.

 

* * *

**Friday**

* * *

They sat on the steps in silence while Amethyst and Garnet fussed over the barbeque.  To the side, in comparative darkness, Lapis and Steven stargazed, a blanket between them and the dusty earth.  

Peridot, jealousy waxing, looked away.  It should be _her_ there, telling Lapis about photons, Newtonian mechanics and-  

 “Dottie.”

Peridot jumped, scowled, began to correct Pearl’s use of the unauthorised nickname.  Stopped short at Pearl’s hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know why you two have been fighting,” Pearl said softly, “but don’t look for reasons to be angry for anger’s sake.”

Pearl sighed, dropped her hand to retrieve a cigarette and matchbook. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that every moment you have to spend with someone you love is precious.” 

Peridot’s subsequent sniff was entirely from disdain, not the lump in her throat. The real stupidity here was that smoking was an objectively terrible habit, _not_  that everything’d be easier if Peridot and Lapis were actually fighting.

“You _do_ realize that those things will kill you.”

Pearl shrugged, cupping the newly-struck match to her cigarette expertly.

 “Worse things have tried.”

Satisfaction evident, she exhaled a thin stream of smoke and went to join the others.

 

* * *

  **Saturday**

* * *

She hadn’t expected to be woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning, for something dangerously approaching a heart-to-heart about ‘feelings’.  But she had.

She hadn’t expected to share the couch for the rest of the night, let alone manage sleep with Lapis so close, but she’d done that too, had been disappointed to wake up alone.

She certainly hadn’t expected an ambush in the kitchen, or the heated suggestion against her ear.  She hadn’t expected to be driven back into the bedroom, for Lapis to be driven to possess her, for the hot mouth and wicked tongue to delve between her thighs the instant her boxers were clear of her hips, relentless as the sea and the tide and as beautiful. Peridot, at her mercy, in her awe, calling out to her as much any sailor begged Poseidon for clemency.  

She hadn’t expected her cries to be so sweet.  For Lapis to writhe above her, lost to pleasure, and then demand more.

She hadn’t expected _passion_.  

She hadn’t expected Lapis to want _this_ , to want her too.  But she had.  

She had and she had and she did.

And that, Peridot was certain, would be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> BAM: a term for a female Marine (Broad-Assed Marine)  
> O.A.O - One and Only (wife)  
> Retread: someone who fought in World War I and again in World War II.


End file.
